dennimfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Castle by the Sea/@comment-174.44.120.232-20170313040449/@comment-917161-20170313132002
Well, I really shouldn't be touching other people's work, I just went a bit overboard by offering you my "help". I made up the series, but the fanon section of it shouldn't be my responsibility; that's like Danny Antonucci coming along and editing my Ed, Edd n Eddy Wiki pages to match his own will. The jokes Dennim made were fine, he would actually know what Disney is, despite Mind not knowing. He possesses alot of knowledge she doesn't, it's part of his character as being her opposite. I'm surprised I was able to come up with anything at all. I haven't been able to visualize Dennim as an elderly man, either. Most stories end before the characters reach their 40s. It was very well worded. Honestly, my obsession with different endings started in my Lion King days, so that's between 2004 and 2008. It wasn't specifically made up for DenNIM. I had two meerkat characters, named Damy and Deirdre; another murderous black-haired demon with another blonde receiving his protection, and they also have a bad canon ending. I started making up different endings, as I liked bitter conclusions, but another part of me always stayed unsatisfied by not exploring the characters further. When I originally created DenNIM, it was a simple story about a girl and this annoying demon she made up in response to her abuse, who would gladly kill her without warning her beforehand. When you watch the animation, you notice that the two of them hardly act like friends and he shows no signs of loving her the way I've described him to do on this Wiki. That's because they really weren't tight friends, he was mostly a bother to her. I started the comic series afterwards because of this. I didn't intend for Dennim to love her at all back when I first animated the short, either. Granted, in the month after having published the animation I bothered to come up with more features for Dennim, like the concept of him having all personality traits she doesn't, but I guess that's just part of development. I didn't add anything extreme by doing that, I think. This start eventually brought me to the idea of him having this great love for Mind, as she, as an abuse victim, is disgusted by herself. It made sense that love is the opposite of disgust. Still, that love was supposed to be a friendship, but that changed when I started coming up with these endings. I figured that an imaginary friend desiring a romance with the person who made him up is way funnier. Or dramatic. I happened to grab a sentence from the short years later and claimed it was vaguely acknowledging all these other realities, as I described in the Other Realities section of Dennim's page, but I'm very talented at making shit up on the spot. This is why it only looks like I've intended this from the start. Long story short, this series was not supposed to have different endings, despite it now being a very important element. 90% of what this series is about now wasn't planned back in 2011.